User talk:Echo ftw
Moved your page to User:Echo ftw — Skuld 19:44, 24 December 2006 (CST) Stop spamming pages with worthless comments followed by "btw check out my user page or die." If someone cared, they would look at your page; you aren't contributing anything but an egocentric attitude with this spam. -Auron 17:54, 28 February 2007 (CST) i was actaully talking on the pages...not just mindless spam "haha b4 i scrolled down to see the jkjk i was like wow this guy has issues... haha. btw check out my user page or die Echo ftw 17:50, 28 February 2007 (CST)" from Build talk:A/any Critical Blocker. That's mindless spam, *only* promoting your userpage. I know you're doing it, you know you're doing it, so don't lie about it and stop. -Auron 18:00, 28 February 2007 (CST) hey guess what Echo ftw 18:01, 28 February 2007 (CST) Hey echo i remember u from SYKO Hoax 07:14, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :meh sorry dont remember anyone from that guild... i left to make a nub guild with my 3 fridns =P Echo ftw 14:28, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :um, are you saying my character is emo or what? --Lurio mystras 18:00, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::nah..i said jkjk... i called ur char emo cuz hes a e/mo Echo ftw 18:01, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::oh. well. he kinda is emo-check the hair. but mostly i actually go e/me. e/mo for healing and for running with the n00bs. btw i'm abt to get on GDubs; going to do noob missions in prophecies for tyrian title. lameeeeee --Lurio mystras 18:04, 29 March 2007 (CDT) I love that 300 userbox lol , I know what ya mean they do abuse that skill faaaar too much Torment 14:53, 30 March 2007 (CDT) sig test... http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:DeathNova.png 17:49, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :meh....fuck it Echo ftw 17:49, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Go ahead and use my archive :D, thats what it is there for. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:45, 22 April 2007 (CDT) my sig work????? -- ''Echo Ftw'' (talk| ) 17:05, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :Image is too big, check out GW:SIGN#Images. -Auron 17:20, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::ill fix it tomorrow when i can get on the comp that has that pic -- ''Echo Ftw'' (talk| ) 21:29, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::Too big AND no animations are allowed. Please upload a new image on top of the old one. -- (gem / talk) 02:50, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::: this works -- ''Echo Ftw'' (talk| ) 13:03, 12 May 2007 (CDT) Fixed! Hey, you said you needed your user page worked on, right? Well I made a copy at this link, User:Alreajk/ Echo Ftw. Enjoy! Oh by the way, all you had to do is do between user boxes and it should help with spacing. It also works with other text boxes and tables etc. Alreajk 17:27, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :thanks man... you rock-- ''Echo Ftw'' (talk| ) 21:29, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Language Please don't say "gay" meaning "stupid." That's childish and inappropriate language.--Carmine 01:05, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :/apologie... i dont know where i did it but i belive it... i will try to refrian -- ''Echo Ftw'' (talk| ) 00:28, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::Your sig is too big, and you can't use an image that doesn't redirect to your userpage/talk. Please fix it, thanks in advance.-- (Talk) ( ) 16:26, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::In irrelevant news, I see what you did there....Try not to swear even casually, even if it's not directed at someone, it's just common courtesy. Flechette 05:30, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::In also irrelevant news, Canada has been nuked for no apparent reason (all right, their 5 seconds of news coverage is up!). In other news, a kitten was stuck in a tree at Maulberry Drive this evening for 5 minutes. We now bring you to the scene live, where millions of dollars are being spent on treating the kitten for trauma, and a lawsuit is being prepared against the tree for a grand total of $300 million. ::::Well, that was amusing (spam). Anyway, the Contributions portion of your sig is linked to the wrong place, the "F" must be lowercase like your name, since wiki is case sensitive --Gimmethegepgun 05:38, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I forgot to link to the history of Healer's Boon, where he removed his profanity. Flechette 06:17, 27 November 2007 (UTC) GW:SIGN *The icon's image file should be exclusive for the signature, not shared with anything in GuildWiki. This allows for a redirect on the image file to the user page or the user talk page. Note: The image can be a duplicate of another image, if it's resized appropriately. *No animated images are permitted due to the visual disruption they cause within text pages. Your sig violates both. -- (gem / talk) 09:36, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:25, December 1, 2010 (UTC)